


time in the closet

by palmettto



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Shopping, allison takes neil shopping, andrew is mean to retail workers, literally how the fuck do u tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmettto/pseuds/palmettto
Summary: Allison and Andrew take Neil shopping. Andrew torments retail workers. Neil wants leggings and discovers crop tops (thanks Nicky). Allison is some sort of weird cryptid. Shenanigans.





	time in the closet

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BOY NEIL JOSTEN AND ALSO HERES THIS FOR @thefoxholesource ON TUMBLR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CATCH ME @palmettto ON TUMBLR

_Maybe this was a bad idea,_ he thinks as he’s dragged out of the dorms and all the way to the mall by Allison with Andrew and his approving permission. It was saddening, knowing they’d all be graduating soon. That was the only reason that Neil had ended up begrudgingly giving in (not that he’d really had a choice when Andrew was involved). 

He wasn’t sure granting Allison a last minute shopping trip as a piss-poor goodbye was entirely worth it, though. He was being carted around like some sort of mannequin for them to dress up. A suit here, a couple pairs of jeans there, and he’s pretty sure he saw Allison enter the electronics store at one point, though he couldn’t pinpoint _why when they were here for_ clothes. 

He even tried asking about it _(“Why’d you go in there?” “You’ll find out when we’re done here.”)._ Andrew didn’t have any great wisdom about it either, only a blank stare and a well-timed eye-roll. Typical. 

“Why am I here again?” Neil asks himself, mostly under his breath, but he should have known someone would pick up on his disapproving grumbles. Honestly, if he had half a brain cell remaining, he would’ve just said it louder and taken it. Not like it would’ve changed anything. 

“Neil,” Allison says, pausing to hold check the tag of yet another shirt. It was, of course, his size. Apparently trying a couple bits and pieces on here and there made Allison the master of what to buy him. “Have you _seen_ your wardrobe?”

“Yes,” Neil says, because he looks in it everyday when he dresses himself in clothes that are either his, Andrew’s, or something that Andrew bought. 

“Idiot,” he can hear Andrew muttering from his place a couple clothes racks away, slightly muffled by the sound of hangers screeching against metal. 

Allison doesn’t even bother giving Neil a verbal response, instead opting to stare Neil down for a few moments with a cool look. If Neil hadn’t survived his father and Riko, didn’t sleep in Andrew’s bed, and maybe had more brain cells than he currently did, then maybe he’d actually feel a little more afraid. As it were, he didn’t and she gave up after a minute.

Neil rolls his eyes and stalks away from the blonde, deciding to be difficult. The whole time she’d been holding up different shirts to try and get an idea of how it would look, so he figured he could go bother Andrew and leave Allison to her own devices.

Andrew was busy being his usual self and also doing minimal shopping. There were more clothes on the floor than in the bags they’d gathered from other stores, and from what Neil could tell, the employees weren’t feeling too hot about it. 

Neil glances at Andrew with a shrug. The levels of discomfort radiating from the others were the least of his worries right now. “‘Drew,” Neil starts. “What are these?” He kicks at the newest addition to the pile—a pair of jeans that seem almost five sizes too small in their rumpled state. 

“Your clothes, Junkie.” 

Neil’s gaze wanders back town to those _tiny, tiny_ jeans. He wonders if Andrew hit his head and forgot his size, or if he was attempting to kill him by forcing him into pants too small. He gives the offending article a small nudge with his foot just as another, softer looking pair of pants joined the pile. 

“And this?” Neil inquires, squinting down as a few more join the ever-growing pile. “These don’t look like jeans.”

“Leggings,” Andrew says bluntly, throwing the next pair at Neil’s face. The only reason Neil didn’t throw it back at him was because he had a contemplative look on his face, which, maybe, now that Neil thinks about it, should’ve been a warning sign. He knew he was right when a shirt joined in on the fun. “And this. Try them on.”

Neil pulled the clothing from his body, squinting at them. “This shirt is too small.”

“No, it’s not,” Andrew said, already back to throwing clothes on the floor. One of the workers seemed torn between stopping him and calling security. Neil couldn’t blame him for either, nor could he stop the damage that would be caused if he did. “It’s like that for a reason. Put them on.”

A short trip to the dressing room (again) and a brief conversation with Nicky over text had Neil pondering over why people would bother buying clothes purposefully too short (a crop top. What was the point of that shit?) when there were plenty of things out there that looked _fine_ without the… extra-ness. At least the leggings were comfortable. 

He wondered how many pairs of them he could sneak into Andrew’s pile before the workers really did call security. He walked out still donned in the outfit—Andrew’s influence—to show it off, and discovered the employees were much closer to the phone than they had been before.

Neil was going to assume the answer was _not many._

“Andrew,” Neil says, trying to attract the attention of his destructive boyfriend and direct it away from the growing pile of clothes that Neil was almost sure had a price higher than the remaining amount of blood money he had. 

It worked, Andrew’s hazel gaze finally snagging onto Neil’s outfit. “Good. Take it off.”

“After all I’ve done,” Neil starts muttering, reflecting on the flurry of emojis he had to shuffle through to grasp the message hidden in Nicky’s texts “This is the thanks I get.”

He starts to leave, but Allison’s returning form blocks him. Another staredown doesn’t seem that appealing in the moment, but it happens. “Did you just quote a vine?” 

He’s not sure where Allison came from, especially considering she’d checked out and moved on during the time he had been talking to Andrew, but apparently he did something worth note. “How do you quote a vine?”

Her shocked face was enough to have his face cracking out of its resting bitch position, so he shuffles by her to escape to the changing room once more. Renee showing him videos had made things fun, but the real amusement came from pretending like he had no idea what was going on. 

He changes back into his old clothes, turning the _crop top_ inside out in his haste to get it off. Red lettering that reads ‘born bad with a talent for trouble’ is only slightly visible in its new state, but Neil finds he doesn’t really care. The only thing he really cares about right now is trying to convince Andrew to put the jeans back so he can swap them out for leggings. 

When he returns from his re-dressing, he tosses the outfit in Andrew’s direction. Which, by the way, bad choice. The clothes end up right into the pile. Goodbye, chance of comfy leggings. 

“‘Drew,” Neil starts, but he’s interrupted by Andrew’s loud announcement aimed towards one of the employees.

_**“Ready for checkout.”** _

The clothes were a mountain in theory, haphazardly stacked together. If it were Tetris, Neil was sure they would be one block, or rather, clothing article, away from losing the game. Nice.

One of the employees, the one Andrew had stared at while speaking, hesitantly approaches. He leans down, out of Andrew’s immediate reach, to start grabbing as much clothes as he can so he can take it to the front counter.

As soon as he’s gone, Andrew is looking to him. “Your turn.”

Neil looks down at the somewhat, but barely, dented pile with thinly veiled disdain. He came here for a good time, yet here he was… about to lift. _You lift with your legs,_ he reminds himself dumbly. He couldn’t skip leg day. Ever. That’s exactly what he tells himself as he bends over to lift some more of the clothes and follow after the worker. 

He can’t tell if Andrew is following behind him, but he doubts it. It’s way more likely that Allison has resurfaced from the sea of clothing stores, only to find herself face to face with ‘the Monster’. 

As if his thoughts summoned her, the sound of her heels against the ground sounds somewhere to his left. When it halts, he’s just barely able to see her in his periphery. “Allison,” he says as he returns his gaze to the worker painstakingly ringing up every single clothing article Andrew had managed to throw against the ground. “Are we done yet?”

Andrew reappears before Allison can respond, bringing with him a few more employees with a lot more clothes. Neil swears he can see the blood leaving the cashier’s face. 

“Junk can’t hold more than this,” Andrew says plainly, though Neil notices his fingers twitching for a cigarette. He briefly wonders if Andrew would break the ‘no smoking’ rule for the mall. He wouldn’t put it past him. In fact, Neil was willing to bet he already had. 

“Fine,” Allison replies primly, taking a moment to examine her nails. “We’re getting your hair done later, though. Actually, when we get back to the dorms. You’re coming to my room. The rest of your clothes should arrive later anyways.”

“The rest?” Neil dares to ask, though he kind of regrets it.

“I needed enough to cover me burning your entire closet. This,” she gestures to the large pile of bags filled with clothes. “And what I ordered online. It’s enough, I guess. I’ll buy you more whenever I want.”

“This is too much-” he goes to challenge, but Andrew stops him.  


“Shut the fuck up, idiot.”  


He couldn’t really respond to that, now could he?  


“Good,” Allison says finally with a final glance in Neil’s direction. She takes hold of his hair and turns his head from side to side. “Say, Monster, how would you feel about me shaving the sides?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed the most self indulgent thing i have EVER WRITTEn also dont forget to CATCH ME @palmettto on tumblr love u thank u goodnight


End file.
